<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Италиано by Tawiskaro, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (Stucky_and_Roles)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050863">Италиано</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tawiskaro/pseuds/Tawiskaro'>Tawiskaro</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stucky_and_Roles/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021'>WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (Stucky_and_Roles)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Losers (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tawiskaro/pseuds/Tawiskaro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stucky_and_Roles/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Паста и кондиционер для волос</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Италиано</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дженсен варил лапшу и сосиски в одной кастрюле – готовил ужин. Джесс и Кугар сидели в столовой-гостинной-холле, потому как повар возмутился их недоверию и всех выгнал с кухни. Уже минут двадцать он крутился, что-то искал в телефоне и негромко ругался на лапшу.</p><p>Кугар задумчиво сказал:</p><p>– Порой я не понимаю как...</p><p>«Как меня угораздило… вот в него».</p><p>Дженсен склонился над кастрюлей, контролируя процесс варки одним лишь суровым взглядом. Его очки запотели, он снял их, протер, снова уставился на лапшу. При пересыпании из кастрюли в сковороду пострадали только четыре макаронины.</p><p>– Хорошо, что соус песто у меня пакетированный. – Джесс скривилась и потерла висок. – Если б не больной зуб, Карлос, приготовили бы индейку. Но я и так на одной стороне жую.</p><p>– Не переживай, не отравимся, – улыбнулся в ответ Кугар. – Я в него верю. Стараюсь верить.</p><p>– Ты бы не опустился до варки сосисок, Кугар! Я спасаю твою репутацию повара! – крикнул из кухни Дженсен, пластиковой лопаткой перемешивая пасту. Еще одна макаронина выпала от его энергичных движений. Дженсен быстро наклонился, поднял ее с пола, съел и вернулся к прерванному занятию.</p><p>Кугар с Джесс переглянулись.</p><p>– Перфекто! – сообщил Дженсен, вытаскивая на оценку из сковороды кусочек сосиски. Осмотрел, оценил. – Можно есть.</p><p>Со второго этажа послышался быстрый топот.</p><p>– Мама Миа, что за прелестная сеньорита пришла к нам на ужин? – воскликнул Дженсен, а потом отбросил на столешницу полотенце и изобразил, будто играет на гитаре. – О-ля-ля.</p><p>– В Лос-Анджелесе! – подхватила девочка.</p><p>– О-ля-ля! Еды хватит, чтобы накормить <span class="history">лошадь!</span></p><p>Лиззи захихикала и забралась на стул рядом с посудным шкафом.</p><p>– А сеньорита руки мыла? – просила Джесс. – Ну-ка живо.</p><p>Когда Лиззи убежала в ванную, Джесс встала к плите, принимая из рук Дженсена тарелки.</p><p>– Чему ты ее учишь?</p><p>– Тебе же тоже нравится эта песня. Скажешь, что я ошибаюсь?</p><p>Джесс фыркнула.</p><p>– Садись, я спасу остатки пасты, пока она вся на полу не оказалась.</p><p>Дженсен сел напротив окна, слева от Кугара. Прибежавшая Лиззи устроилась от него справа. Ужин прошел спокойно. Никто не отравился. Уже убирая тарелки, Джесс уточнила у стирающего крошки со стола Дженсена:</p><p>– Присмотрите за ней утром? – и указала на свою щеку.</p><p>– Си, мама-италиано, – согласился Дженсен. Кугар кивнул, подтверждая его слова.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Было темно. Как, собственно, и должно быть зимним утром.<p>Дженсен с ногами забрался на диван и как ищейка втянул носом воздух, зашевелился, «беря след»; приблизив лицо практически вплотную в Кугару, сказал:</p><p>– Пахнешь персиками.</p><p>От него самого пахло морозом и освежителем воздуха, болтавшимся в машине Джесс. Она записалась на самый ранний прием у стоматолога, чтобы успеть принять прибывающие  в полдень удобрения. Кугар посмотрел на электронные часы, стоящие на комоде в десятке шагов от него. Без четверти десять.</p><p>– Ты долго.</p><p>– Шел обратно пешком, теперь я, как кондиционер – морозно свеж.</p><p>Дженсен завозился рядом, расстегивая и стягивая свое тигриное худи. Вкупе с желтыми спортивными штанами оно смотрелось даже гармонично. Если бы не футболка с Pink Floyd, если бы не она…</p><p>– Так откуда персики?</p><p>Кугар улыбнулся, но не стал рассказывать, как прошлым вечером Джесс предложила ему несмываемый спрей, которым брызгала волосы Лиззи, чтобы проще было расчесывать. Спрей пах персиком. Благо, что не пачули, от запаха которого Кугар начинал чихать.</p><p>– Подойдет для кудрявых волос, – сказала тогда Джесс, на просвет проверяя, сколько во флаконе осталось жидкости.</p><p>Дженсен закинул худи за диван и  в несколько приемов втянул воздух.  Весь вечер они с Лиззи играли в итальянскую мафию, поэтому ждать, что она проснется раньше одиннадцати, было бессмысленно. Навалившись на Кугара, Дженсен вплотную прижался к его шее и прикрыл глаза, через завесу волос наблюдая далекие огоньки электронных часов.</p><p>– Перфекто, <span class="history">гато-италиано</span>, – пробормотал он, рукой обхватывая Кугара за плечи.</p><p>– Si, <span class="history">лоро-американо</span>. Есть еще час, пока не рассветет.</p><p>Дженсен вздохнул, соглашаясь, и задремал, окруженный запахом кугаровых волос.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>